In a canine model, the effect of presence or absence of intact sympathetic control or cardiovascular conditioning will be assessed. Use of beta blocking agents and pacing will be used to determine to what degree beta adrenergic stimulation is necessary for training effects to occur. The effect of recurrent alpha adrenergic stimulation with phenylephrine will also be assessed.